


Tiny Russian Brooklyn Boy

by AtemusLotus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Brooklyn Accent, Attempted Russian, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, Side pairing of Betty Ross/Bruce Banner - Freeform, Side pairing of Darlene Wilson/Paul Wilson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtemusLotus/pseuds/AtemusLotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Natasha didn't sign up for this.</p><p>Or Little Steve's First Day of Kindergarten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Russian Brooklyn Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IHaveNoIdea2](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=IHaveNoIdea2).



> The Russian words that Steve uses are the equivalent of mama and papa, and then affectionate terms for mama and papa.  
> Bucky has some of a Brooklyn accent in this because of reasons and Steve has picked up on the accent.  
> Please enjoy!

“The fuck.”

All of the mothers and fathers in the vicinity glared at Bucky, some bravely muttering to watch his language. Bucky ignored them and looked towards Natasha, his wife. He was hoping that she wasn’t as overwhelmed as he was but one look and he knew that Natasha was just as flabbergasted. This new portal to hell was something that Bucky had wanted when he was younger, but as his career developed, he knew it wouldn’t be possible or safe. Until Steve.

Speaking of Steve, the little child curled into Natasha more and more as they walked down the hallway of the elementary school. It was Steve’s first day of kindergarten. Normally, as far as Bucky and Natasha knew, kids were excited to go to school and make new friends. Steve was not. In fact, Steve was terrified of going to school and being left there. Natasha and Bucky promised Steve that they’d come back for him but there was lingering fear that had Steve on edge.

“This ya room, Steve-o?” Bucky asked as he looked at the numbers and bumblebees on the door. It read ‘Ms. Skye’s Kindergarten Class.’

The little blond shook his head and gripped Natasha tighter.

Natasha patted his back and rocked him back and forth. “I think it is, check the list,” she said before mumbling some Russian into Steve’s ear. The words seemed to relax him a little bit but not enough to show his face. Natasha looked up at Bucky and raised her hip, where the list was sticking out of her back pocket.

Bucky grabbed the list and restrained himself from also pinching Natasha’s ass in public. He wanted to keep one flesh hand and he could tell that Steve stressing out was stressing Natasha out as well. He sighed as he unfolded the paper to see bumblebees and Ms. Skye’s name at the top of the paper. “Well, it certainly looks like we’re in the right place. Bumblebees ‘n candy canes ‘n all the rest of that shit.”

“Language,” a man hissed from behind Natasha and Steve. Bucky and Natasha turned to see a tall, lean man with emerald green eyes and pitch black hair. He was glaring at Bucky while holding the hand of a little blonde girl.

“Father! His arm is shiny!” the apparently blonde little boy squeaked.

“Don’t stare, Thor. Excuse us, I have work to get to and have no time to loiter in the hallway,” the father said as he maneuvered himself and his son into Ms. Skye’s classroom. Little Thor cheered as he found his seat and loudly proclaimed how his seat was next to his new best friend. He then loudly asked his new best friend her name.

Bucky snorted and stuffed the list back into his pocket. “What ‘n asshole.”

Steve whimpered. “Go… мама, go…”

“Stevie we’ve had this conversation. Ya goin’ to go to kindergarten ‘n it’s goin’ to be fun. Hell, Thor will be ya friend without even knowin’ ya name. Just like college but with less alcohol,” Bucky said while gesturing to the classroom full of kids and parents.

Steve’s shoulders started to shake as he sobbed into the crook of Natasha’s neck. “No…Папа, no…”

Natasha rocked him back and forth and patted his back. “We need to go soon so let’s go see his teacher and she what she can do.”

“Yeah… Nothing we’re saying is calmin’ him down,” Bucky grumbled as he ran a hand through his already frazzled hair.

“He’s just nervous, we can’t stop that. We can only be there to help,” Natasha said as she squeezed Bucky’s arm in reassurance. She had researched how to prepare children for school for the past week and a half. As the date got closer and closer she taught Bucky how to try to talk to Steve about the new change in his life. Steve wasn’t having it.

Natasha had figured out that Steve had separation anxiety and had it confirmed by the local pediatrician. The doctor had said that Sarah’s death, Steve’s first mother, had rattled his nerves and left him with a fear of abandonment. It explained why Steve had to be with either Natasha or Bucky if they didn’t want him to have a panic attack. The doctor also mentioned that Steve’s hearing aid could lead to bullying, as well as his smaller than normal stature. With all of Steve’s ailments, Natasha worried that school would just be an added stress on Steve’s little body. The doctor reassured her that with proper care Steve could learn how to go places calmly without Bucky and Natasha.

While she understood and believed in the doctor, that didn’t mean that Natasha herself wasn’t nervous. She didn’t think that she would ever have a child with her lack than luster past. However, when her best friend Sarah Rogers died and left Steve to her and Bucky her whole world view changed. Steve was slow to warm up to his Uncle Bucky and Aunt Natasha and visa versa. It all changed that one night when she and Bucky had to rush Steve to the hospital because of his asthma. As they waited for the doctors in the waiting room Natasha had a revelation of how much that little blond boy meant to her and Bucky. Bucky was hunched in a plastic seat while Natasha paced back and forth, all for this tiny child. She thought that Bucky was going to die of a heart attack when they were finally allowed to see Steve and the boy was crying for his Мамуля and Папуля. She knew then that no matter what she and Bucky would do anything for their little котёнок.

As Natasha stepped over the threshold of the classroom Steve screamed and openly sobbed on Natasha’s shoulder. His whole body shook with the force of his sobs and Natasha quickly backpedaled into the hallway. The whole classroom had turned to see the spectacle and some of the parents were whispering.

“Sh…Shhh… котёнок…  Shh…” Natasha whispered as she rocked Steve back and forth. Bucky rubbed Steve’s back and Natasha could see the tears prickling as Bucky leaned his head on her shoulder.

“Nat, what’re we goin’ to do?”

“Hello.”

The stressed out parents looked over to see a smiling young woman wearing a bumblebee apron. Her nametag said ‘Ms. Skye’. “What’s his name?”

Bucky sighed, “His name’s Steve.”

“He has separation anxiety,” Natasha finished.

“Mmm. I’m Ms. Skye, I’ll be Steve’s teacher for the year,” she said while holding out her hand for a handshake.

“Bucky Barnes ‘n this is my wife Natasha Romanoff,” Bucky said as he shook her hand.

Skye smiled and walked around Natasha to see Steve’s face. When he looked up she smiled, he ducked his head but she continued to smile and gently said, “Hello Steve, I’m Ms. Skye. Today’s our first day of kindergarten so we’re going to make really colorful name cards to put on our desks. Then we’re going to have snack time and play outside before nap time. Then we’re going to have story time. But we can’t start unless you’re with us. So, this is my very special invitation, Steve…” Skye looked at Bucky.

“Rogers, his last name is Rogers,” he answered.

Skye nodded and turned to smile at Steve again, “Mister Steve Rogers, would you like to come into the classroom so we can color?”

Natasha and Bucky held their breaths. Steve looked up and contemplated the woman before him. “Will Мамуля ‘n Папуля come back?” 

“Yes, they’ll come back because they need you to tell them what story time was about and because they love you very very much,” Skye said seriously.

Steve seemed to understand that as a logical explanation and nodded. He loosened his hold on Natasha and looked towards the classroom.

“Follow me, I’ll show you where you’ll be sitting. It’s a very nice seat if I do say so myself,” Skye said as she walked around Natasha and lead the way into the classroom.

This time Steve only sniffled as he was carried to his seat. Natasha put him down and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Remember, we’ll be back to pick you up after story time. We love you,” Natasha whispered.

Steve nodded and kissed her cheek in return. “Love ya, Мамуля,” he sniffled.

Bucky leaned down to drop Steve’s back-pack on the floor near his desk, give Steve a hug, and kissed his cheek.

“Ya goin’ to have so much fun Steve-o. Love ya,” he said.

Steve returned the hug and kiss. “Love ya, Папуля.”

“Everyone let’s wave goodbye to our parents as they leave to go to work. Ready? Wave! Bye!! See you after story time!” Skye cheered.

The classroom quickly followed their teacher’s example and waved as their parents slowly milled out of the room.

“Holy fuck, that was awful.”

“Language young man,” an older man said as he led his wife out of the classroom. He was a minister, from the way he dressed, average height but a little taller than his wife who was dressed in a smart blouse and dress pants. “I’m Paul Wilson and this is my wife Darlene.”

“Is this your first child?” Darlene asked as they all exchanged handshakes.

“Yes, and I’m Natasha Romanoff and this is my husband Bucky Barnes,” Natasha said with a strained smile, she was still a bit rattled over Steve’s crying fit.

“They always cry in the first few weeks, it’s natural. Soon he’s going to be so excited that he won’t even remember to cry when you leave,” Darlene explained as they walked down the hallway.

“We certainly hope so,” Natasha whispered as she looked back at the classroom.

~::.::~Meanwhile~::.::~

Steve shuffled in his seat trying to get comfortable. Ms. Skye had handed out folded pieces of paper to write their names on. They were supposed to be coloring but the markers were far away on the other side of the four desks. He couldn’t reach them and he was all alone and . . .

“You can share my markers.”

Steve looked up to see his desk buddy smiling at him.

“My name is Sam, what’s your name?”

Steve wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and answered, “Steve.”

“Steve, we’re gonna be best friends,” Sam replied as he grabbed a bunch of markers and placed them in the middle of the table.

Steve smiled.

“I’m gonna draw a falcon. Me-me and my sister watched Animal Planet and they were- they showed a falcon. A falcon is really strong,” Sam explained as he picked up the red marker and began to draw a bird-like figure. “Falcons are my favorite animal.”

Steve’s smile grew as Sam explained about falcons and then his favorite TV show and then he talked about his sister and brother. Sam talked a lot but Steve liked hearing his voice. His new best friend had a nice voice and Steve liked coloring. Maybe kindergarten wasn’t that bad.

“Me too!”

Steve looked up to see a kid pointing at his ear. He reached up to touch his hearing aid and blushed.

“I have one too!! See?” The boy pointed at his own hearing aid, but his was purple. “I’m Clint! We’re friends now!”

“Clint, we need to stay in our seats, please,” Ms. Skye said as she looked up from helping Rhodey with his coloring. Tony leaned over to add more to Rhodey’s name card with some complaint. “We only draw on our own papers Tony. Please don’t do that again.”

Clint leaned on Steve’s back to see what Steve had drawn on his name card. “Wow. You-you can draw a star! I wanna draw a star! Show me.”

“Me too!” Sam said as he leaned over to see Steve’s star.

Steve blushed and nodded. He drew one line slowly and waited for Sam and Clint to follow. Clint ran over to his desk and then came back with his name card and a marker. The trio then drew stars on their name cards. Clint and Sam argued about what bird was the best while Steve continued to color.

“Wow Steve. Your name card looks so pretty. Sam, what kind of bird is that?” Ms. Skye asked as she came over.

“A falcon.”

"That is a very nice falcon," Ms. Skye complimented.

“Look at my star, teacher!” Clint said as he waved his name card at Ms. Skye.

“What a beautiful star! Good job, Clint!” Ms. Skye gushed and then she clapped her hands. “Okay everyone put your markers back in the bins and then put your name cards at the top of your desk. After that we’ll go around the room and introduce ourselves. Okay? Put your markers away.”

Steve carefully put the caps back on his markers and handed them to Sam who dutifully put them in the marker bin.

“After you put your markers away put your name cards at the top of your desk.”

Steve picked up his name card that was decorated with stars, rainbows, and other colorful decorations and put it at the top of his desk. He looked over to see Sam’s which was filled with basketballs, stars, aliens, and the falcon.

“I like ya falcon,” Steve whispered as Sam sat down.

Sam smiled and responded, “Thank you! I like you!”

“Me too!”

“Clint, we use our inside voices. No shouting, please and thank you.”

Steve blushed and hid his face on his desk. Kindergarten wasn’t so bad after all.

~::.::~Later that day~::.::~

Natasha and Bucky slowly walked down the hallway to Ms. Skye’s classroom. It was about lunchtime and Steve’s class was only half a day. The whole morning was torture, wondering if Steve had burst into tears after they left. He was so shaken from just stepping into the classroom that they didn’t know if they were going to get a call from the school to ask if they could pick their kid up. Bucky reached for Natasha’s hand as they came up to the door of the classroom. Inside they could hear children talking and laughing, no crying. That had to be a good sign . . .

Natasha squeezed Bucky’s hand once before entering the classroom. To their relief they saw Steve coloring at his desk with two boys surrounding him.

“I can draw bows and arrows! Steve, watch me draw bows and arrows, Steve!” Clint said as he grabbed a purple marker and began to draw on the paper in front of him.

“I want to draw a dog. Can I have that brown marker please?” Sam asked.

As Steve turned to grab the brown marker for Sam he saw Bucky and Natasha walk in. His eyes widened and he jumped up from his seat to run over and slammed into their legs.

“Hey Stevie! How was ya first day?” Bucky asked while he ruffled Steve’s hair. Steve nodded and gripped their legs tighter. Bucky laughed, “That ain’t ‘n answer.”

“Steve, use your words,” Natasha said gently as she knelt down to see him face to face.

“Steve’s my best friend!” Sam said as he ran over to Steve.

Clint followed behind Sam and grabbed Steve’s arm, “I’m Steve’s AND Sam’s best friend!”

Steve blushed and ducked his head.

“Did ya make TWO best friends today, Steve-o?” Bucky asked in awe, which made Steve blush harder.

“Мамуля  can Sam ‘n Clint come over to play, please?” Steve asked. He looked up through his eyelashes and smiled.

“Fuck,” Bucky mumbled.

“BAD WORD!” Clint yelled and pointed at Bucky.

“Mr. Barnes,” Darlene admonished as she walked up to Sam. “I will not have that kind of language said in front of Sam.”

Steve’s lip quivered. “Папа …”

“James. Watch your language. Your son wants to have playmates over and it won’t happen with that foul mouth,” Natasha said in a steady voice. A steady voice that certainly meant a slow and painful death. He didn’t mean to curse, it was just that when Steve used his eyes like that . . .

“Hey, hey Stevie, it’s goin’ to be fine,” Bucky cooed before standing up and looking Darlene in the eyes, “Mrs. Wilson, I’m sorry for my language in front ‘a the kids. I would greatly appreciate it if ya, ya husband, ‘n ya kids would come over for dinner some time.”

“Me too!” Clint chirped.

“Ya got a husband ‘n kids?” Bucky asked with a smirk.

Clint giggled and shook his head.

Darlene laughed and nodded. “Apology accepted. We would love to come over. Why don’t I call you and we’ll set up a date?” she asked as she took out her cellphone.

Steve smiled so wide and hugged Bucky’s legs. “Thank ya, Папуля.”

Natasha smiled and ran her fingers through Steve’s hair. “See? Папуля can be grown-up. Right, котёнок?”

Steve giggled and nodded.

“What does that mean?” Sam asked.

“It means kitten because that’s what my little Steve is, a kitten,” Natasha explained. “Do you have your backpack?”

Steve ran off with Clint and Sam following. Natasha stood up and smiled over at Darlene. “Thank you for agreeing to dinner.”

“Well, it’s your first child, so you’re new to the whole experience,” Darlene responded with a smile. “Plus, it seems like they’re quite the little trio.”

“Quite,” Natasha said as the three kids all came running back.

“Clint! Where are you?” A male voice called out.

“Right here! Mom, Dad! Can we have dinner with my new best friends?” Clint asked as a couple walked over to the small group.

The adults introduced themselves as Doctors Bruce and Betty Banner. They were both very mellow people and easily accepted an invitation to dinner. On the weekend, they planned to have dinner at Natasha and Bucky’s house. Meanwhile the kids were excitedly talking about the dinner and what they colored that day in class. Once the parents were done organizing and exchanging phone numbers, they gathered their kids and left the school.

“Ya know, Stevie, ya quite the man around campus. Two best friends in one day? That has to be a record,” Bucky said after putting Steve on his shoulders once they got outside.

“Really?” the little boy asked. He really liked Clint and Sam. They were going to be best friends forever. “Мамуля  ‘n Папуля, can Sam and Clint be my best friends forever?”

Natasha nodded. “Clint and Sam can be your best friends forever if you work hard to keep their trust and friendship. Can you do that?”

Steve nodded seriously and then rested his head on top of Bucky’s head. “I missed ya but I want to come back tomorrow. Is that okay?”

Bucky and Natasha looked at each other and smiled. “That is so okay I think we’ll just sleep in the parkin’ lot,” Bucky said as he bounced Steve on his shoulders.

“Папуля!!” Steve giggled.

Natasha and Bucky laughed with their son as they walked home. Despite a bumpy beginning, it all turned out well in the end, which seemed to be a pattern with the small family. As they continued to walk home, they could only think of the future and the laughs that it would certainly contain.

* * *

 

Bonus Story!

“Father, do you think Steve will like my gift?” Thor asked one more time.

Loki sighed as he turned the car onto a new street. He looked into the back seat to see his usually jovial son playing shyly with the gift. Thor had been more quiet than usual and it bothered Loki. His son was always full of energy and seeing him so docile was sad and worrisome.

“Of course, why would he not? You said he liked to color and those are colored pencils with a sketchbook. Why would he not like it?” Loki asked.

“I don’t know,” Thor mumbled.

He just couldn’t stand it anymore so Loki pulled the car over and turned it off. Loki turned around in his seat to look at his melancholy son. “Thor, you need to tell me why you are sad.”

Thor looked up at his dad with tears in his eyes. “Am I adopted?”

“What does adopted mean to you?” Loki asked instead.

Thor looked down and rubbed his hands together. “That-that my mommy and daddy died and-and you found me in a basket,” he mumbled.

Loki held in his amusement at the basket portion and instead shook his head. “Thor, you are not adopted. Your mother gave birth to you, I was there to witness you coming into the world. You are, indeed, my son.”

“Why don’t I look like you?” Thor asked.

“You take after your mother more than me, but Thor you are not adopted,” Loki assured. “Who told you that you were adopted?”

“Mike.”

“Being adopted is nothing to be ashamed of and next time Mike makes that claim tell him to be silent or the teacher will find out. Understood?” Loki said.

Thor nodded. “Steve already punched him in the face.”

Loki smirked. “Well, good thing we did not spare any money on the art supplies. I am glad that we have that settled. We must hurry now before we miss the cake.”

“Cake!!! Yay!!” Thor cheered as Loki turned on the car and moved back into traffic. Thor was squirming in his seat and smiling.

Loki smiled and then looked back at his son. “Thor, I love you very much,” Loki said in a soft voice.

The boy stopped his squirming to look at Loki and smiled even more. “I love you too, Father.”

“Good. Very good,” Loki said. A warm feeling filled his chest and for once he was happy to go to a birthday party filled with sticky children.


End file.
